Of Sleepovers and Eavesdropping
by The Lovely Cynic
Summary: Kira and Athrun are catching up on old times. Unfortunately, Lunamaria mishears a part of their conversation and things only go downhill from there.


**Of Sleepovers and Eavesdropping**

**Author's Notes: **THIS IS SO LATE. Ahh, my goodness. This is for **Tobi Tortue**'s birthday and… it is very epically late. Like… four months late. I'm so sorry! I just hope it's up to snuff.

---

"Kira," Athrun sighed quietly, breathing the name out like it was delicate or fragile. "It's been far too long since we've been able to be together like this," he murmured, voice calm, but with an agitated, almost nervous edge to it. The sound of waves reached his ears as they broke and crashed against Orb's seawall. Tiny sprays of salt water spattered along the sidewalk, quickly evaporating and disappearing in the high afternoon sun.

"It's… a wonder we could find any free time amidst planning both weddings, isn't it?" The azure-eyed man chuckled lightly, attempting to make conversation.

"Yes, I was surprised to find some spare time, as well." Kira laughed, violet eyes sparkling. He continued to walk rather slowly beside Athrun, fingers laced behind his head as he absorbed the salt-tinged air around them. A sky bird of sorts made a call above their heads, swooping down as to just skim the water. "There's no need to try and force a conversation, Athrun. I'm quite content just walking with you." He nodded slowly, staring at the light, wispy clouds overhead.

The other youth just shook his head slowly, jamming his hands into his pants' pockets. "I know. But I still say it's been too long. I wish we both had more time just to be together like this." He let out a long breath, slowing his steps even more.

"So do I." Kira smiled gently, stopping suddenly. Athrun blinked a couple times before he realized the brunette had actually stopped. "But I would always make time to be with you, you know." The gentle smile grew ever so faintly as he simply stared at the teen to his side.

Athrun's eyes widened slightly, words suddenly failing him. He looked away, feeling unable to hold Kira's warm, friendly gaze any longer. He felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "This is exactly like when we were children," he huffed, starting to walk again, a bit faster than before. "You _always _made time for me, and I _always _felt like I wasn't trying hard enough to hold your friendship."

"Athrun!" Kira rolled his eyes, feeling exasperated. He jogged up behind the other pilot and clamped a hand onto his shoulder, still smiling. "As I've been telling you _since _we were kids, you have no reason to feel bad. You're trying as hard as you can. I can't exactly condemn you for that, can I?" He shook his head slowly, slinging an arm over both of Athrun's shoulder, squeezing them affectionately.

The green-eyed youth stayed quiet, eyes still averted to the sidewalk. "Kira, do you remember back when we were children? When we used to sleep in the same bed together? At the academy?" He tilted his head up, strands of loose, blue hair falling away from his face, like water away from the shore as it prepared for a wave. The hint of a smirk played across his lips, tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"How can I forget?" The brunette tipped his head downwards, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could only laugh and Athrun saw hints of memories and nostalgia flicker in Kira's eyes, even obscured by hair. "They were our _secret sleepovers_, Athrun. I can't _not _remember them. You were the one who used to crawl into _my _bed after having a nightmare, after all."

Athrun gaped, cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. He quickly turned his head away, humiliation swimming through his mind. This humiliation wormed its way into the skin on his cheeks, warming them even more so than before. How could Kira _possibly _remember that?

"Yes, well…" the mortified Coordinator pressed his lips together, voice strained with embarrassment. "You were the one who used to practically lay on top of me whenever we _did _share a bed," he countered, sending the brunette a challenging look.

"At least I didn't mumble in my sleep!"

"At least I didn't _snore _in your ear!"

"At least I wasn't a… bed hog!" Kira and Athrun stared at each other with narrowed eyes. They allowed the phrases to pass through the thin lining of adrenaline that came with improvising counterattacking expressions. It took a long moment for the words to burrow into their brains and sink in. Realization seemed to hit the pair simultaneously at the sheer absurdity and immaturity of the brunette's previously uttered words.

They both burst into hysterical laughter. Kira nearly keeled over, he was laughing so hard. Athrun leaned against the seawall, holding his sides. Droplets of salt water fell from the sky and into his hair, catching the sunlight just enough to make him shimmer.

"I-it's true, too!" The brunette managed to get out between strained gasps for air. As the much-needed oxygen passed through his system and up to his starved brain, he managed to compose himself. "That's why I had to basically lay on top of you. There was no room!"

It took a bit more time for the darker-haired youth to finally stop snickering and snorting sporadically. "Well, you still snored _and _drooled. I even woke up one morning with you drool in my hair, it was disgusting." Athrun shuddered at the mere thought, shaking the water from his hair.

The tiny beads sparkled momentarily before hitting the pavement, only to evaporate into the atmosphere. The blue-haired pilot stared at his friend, more and more sprinklings of water raining down from the crash of waves against the stone seawall. His lip was caught between his teeth around a tiny smile, pieces of slightly damp, dark hair framing his face and somewhat obscuring calm, green eyes. He brushed some of said pesky hair away, cheeks still spattered red as drops of the ocean unhurriedly made their way down his high cheekbones, eventually coming to drip off of an angular jaw and slightly pointed chin.

Kira shook his head slowly, leaning against the seawall with Athrun. "We should do this more often."

---

Lunamaria was feeling very satisfied after an exceptionally successful day of shopping. It felt like such a long time since she had had a shore leave and she most certainly was going to make the best of it. She ended up dragging Shinn along, as well, feeling like he could use a break from his own thoughts after the war. After probing him about several outfits at the mall for a couple hours, though, she could see that he just wanted to leave. Feeling particularly merciful that day, Luna let him go, asking him to reserve a table at a certain Greek restaurant just outside of town that she had been meaning to try.

Having several shopping bags in either hand, Lunamaria was beginning to feel weighed down. Her shoulders were separating and the muscles in her back were starting to spasm from being bent over for so long. She could hear the gentle crash of waves from the ocean and smell the salt in the air, teasing her tongue with the odd, salt-water flavor it brought.

The sounds, tastes and smells brought waves of ideas into her mind. She thought of how she should take Shinn on a walk down the beach after dinner, feeling the soft sand shift between her bare toes or under her feet. She also thought how watching the sunset by the seawall, with the sun cascading along the shifting waters, causing the surface to sparkle orange and the sky to glitter with newly appearing stars, would just be so beautiful. She allowed herself to smile dreamily as she thought about how holding hands with Shinn while doing these things would make it all the more perfect.

Her reverie was interrupted as the sound of voices reached her ears. She struggled to hear, but they mostly came out as hushed, incomprehensible murmurs. She recognized one of the voices, but the other was only vaguely familiar to her. She spotted a pair of men slightly up ahead of herself, on the other side of the road. There was a slight man with messy, chocolate hair and long, lanky limbs. The other was a slightly taller, with mussed blue hair that was cut to about the base of his neck.

….Blue hair?

Athrun Zala!

Lunamaria gasped, taking her bags and hiding behind a nearby shrub. The thick green leaves appeared to hide her identity well. She squeezed one eye shut, attempting to see through a space in the dense shrubbery. She could barely hear their voices over the ocean, but she caught words here and there.

She felt like she was spying. A hint of guilt teased the back of her mind, but she promptly ignored it. She knew eavesdropping was wrong, but seeing Athrun Zala with a man that she only loosely recognized was far too juicy a tale to pass up. Perhaps if she 'accidentally' mentioned it in front of the older teen, it would start him stuttering and sputtering like an awkward child again. It was always fun to see a former FAITH member— or a person of _any _high rank, for that matter— try to explain himself.

She tried to concentrate on listening. "—together like this." She caught that, but had no idea where it fit in with the rest of the conversation. The roar of a particularly large wave drowned out the rest of his words. Lunamaria cursed silently. She suddenly wished she had her electronic listening devices on her, so she could hear the conversation clearly.

"—content—" another wave, a smaller one, "—with you."

The girl frowned. How did this man know Athrun? What was their relationship? She leaned in closer, as if it would help her hear.

The conversation went back and forth, Lunamaria catching snippets about "just being together" and how the brunet would "always make time to be with Athrun". She found this increasingly strange because those words made the ex-FAITH member storm off ahead in a huff. She moved along quickly to the next bush a little bit ahead of the other one. She couldn't hear the words being exchanged for a couple of seconds, but could hear Athrun mumbling.

"—sleep together?" was the last thing Lunamaria caught. Her jaw dropped, eyes bulging out of her skull. Had she heard that right? Dear god, could Athrun maybe, _possibly _be trying to solicit sex from this brown-haired man? There was no way! Athrun was engaged, to _Lacus Clyne_, for that matter. Why would he want to 'sleep with' this gangly, thin _boy? _

The rest of the banter was lost as the magenta-haired girl mulled over what she had heard. It was ridiculous. There was no possible way that Athrun would want to have sex with another man if he was engaged to Lacus Clyne. It was preposterous. It was immoral! And yet, she _had _just heard it straight from his mouth….

She drew back and sat down on the pavement, running a hand down her face. Oh, it was all so confusing. The main question running through Luna's mind, though, was _why? _Why would Athrun do that to his fiancée? He was supposed to be an honest, loyal, compassionate and all-around good person. Good people did not commit adultery!

A streak of anger pierced the girl's thoughts. Perhaps Athrun was _none _of those things and simply put on a front to fool the public. Fine. If the man wanted to be an adulterous bastard, it wasn't her problem. Scrunching her face up in resentment, she stood quickly. She gathered her many bags and stormed down the sidewalk. Athrun's gaze never left his brown-haired companion.

Another thought unexpectedly shot through the anger that had invaded her mind like a swift arrow through a target. Lacus Clyne should know. If her fiancé was cheating on her, she _deserved _to know. And only Lunamaria knew, at the moment. From what she had heard, the pop idol was stationed on the Archangel during the war. Both the Archangel and Minerva were at Orb on shore leave, so she _should _be at Orb, as well….

The blue-eyed girl smirked triumphantly. Athrun Zala would _not _get away with this.

---

Athrun walked back to The Archangel after awhile longer with Kira. His friend eventually had to go, when they could feel the evening creeping up upon them. Having promised to pick out flower arrangements with Lacus for their wedding, the brown-haired pilot could not stay. They parted ways with a warm hug, leaving the azure-eyed man feeling a sense of loss as he walked away. The few bare hours he had spent with the brunette were not enough.

Nonetheless, Athrun left with a smile on his face. Speaking with Kira had been the most fun he had had in a very long time. He doubted he would be able to speak with the other youth in the near future, so he found their brief time together very fulfilling emotionally. He found himself thinking about when the weddings were done, when he could move to Orb with Cagalli and Kira and Lacus would have far more free time than previous to the weddings.

The dark-haired man let a small sigh escape him as he came around to Orb's massive docks. Seagulls flew overhead, filling the air with familiar sounds associated with the ocean. He closed his eyes, allowing the gentle wind to caress his face and embrace him with the sheer familiarity and the feeling of being _home _that he associated with the sea.

He began walking again, to The Archangel. He was planning on surprising Cagalli with a dinner date. A tiny grin tugged the corners of his mouth. It would be nice to spend some time with just Cagalli. He hadn't been alone with the blonde girl for a very long time.

The young pilot traipsed inside the vast entrance to The Archangel, the military feel of the ship suddenly making him want to squirm. Memories of war and sadness flooded his mind, but he quickly pushed them aside. It was a happy time. The war had ended and Athrun needn't swim through his vast bank of ghastly memories he had stored away.

"Cagalli?" The blue-haired man called into the sleeping quarters of the ship. Hearing nothing, he ventured in further, the starch-white walls nearly blinding him in their glowing intensity. He had to close his eyes for a moment, for the white was making them water. He had been outside for too long and was used to some sort of _color_.

A soft, muffled cry made him stop suddenly. Athrun frowned, wondering where in world it had come from. He backed up, hearing another soon after. It sounded anguished and angry, like some sort of wounded jungle cat. He followed the sound to one of the generic dorm room doors, right at the end of the hallway. He pressed his ear to the door, hearing the sound of crashing, like things were being thrown around and angry shouts.

Athrun squawked in surprise as the door suddenly opened, causing the man to topple in gracelessly. There, standing directly over him was a snarling, almost rabid-looking Cagalli. Her eyes were ablaze with a passion normally reserved for defending her home country of Orb. "_You_!"

Her voice was venomous and the green-eyed pilot felt frozen in place. His mouth immediately clamped shut and his entire body stiffened. What on _Earth _was the blonde woman so angry about?

"You… you have got to be the _biggest _slime ball this world has seen _ever!_" she shrieked, teeth gritting and hands clenched and shaking in fury in front of her.

Athrun's eyes widened, his jaw dropping. Oh. Cagalli was not just angry, she was absolutely _livid_. Women certainly were frightening when they got like this…. "W-what are you talking about?" the man managed to grind out between his fear and confusion. Thoughts raced through his mind. What had he done? Had he been gone with Kira too long? Had he missed some sort of wedding arrangement?

"Shut up!" she snapped, lip curling up in a snarl. "And get out! I have absolutely _no _desire to talk to you right now. Lacus _told _me what you did! I won't forgive you for it, Athrun Zala!" she shouted deafeningly once more before going to close the door. The confused youth barely had time to scramble out of the way before it closed.

He stared at the door with a look of utmost mystification. What… had just _happened? _Cagalli was angry about something Lacus told her? He furrowed his brow together. The whole situation made absolutely no sense and that irked Athrun to no end. As far as he knew, he had done nothing to anger his fiancée. He scratched the back of his neck and shakily stood up. He supposed he should give her some time to cool off before talking to her again. Or at least… attempt to.

He shook his head slowly. Perhaps it was all a big misunderstanding and he just had to smooth things over with some gentle coaxing. Perhaps Cagalli had heard wrong? Or maybe Lacus didn't exactly have her facts straight about… whatever the blonde woman was so irate over.

Athrun found it in his best interests to leave The Archangel. He spun around, walking briskly towards the exit. He could stand to stand a few hours in town, eat dinner, shop, watch the sunset… without Cagalli. The thought made his heart drop. He had certainly wanted to spend some time with his fiancée, though that seemed near impossible now.

His eyes went to the floor, his head heavy with distressing thoughts. He stared at his feet, moving easily through the memorized layout of the ship. He figured that some fresh, sea air would do him good. He quickly reminded himself that this was still supposed to be a happy time and couldn't waste it with self-pitying thoughts. Who knew how long the peace would last this time?

---

Kira was frowning as he walked back from town. Lacus hadn't shown up for the meeting about the flower arrangements. He had had to go off of his own knowledge about the pop idol's likes, dislikes and personality. The final product was an array of pink roses and white lilies, green blades of long grass along the edges. He hoped his fiancée would appreciate his efforts. He figured that the woman had a very valid excuse for not being there, for she had been looking forward to it all day.

He let a long sigh escape his lungs, a few strands of loose hair falling away from his face and catching in the wind. He walked along the seawall, dragging his fingers along the rough concrete surface. The sun was starting to set at that point, an orange glow being cast over all the rays could reach. The wispy clouds above were stained a warm gold along the edges, moving lazily into perplexingly odd shapes.

Kira stared at the clouds for a moment, slowing his steps slightly. The weather certainly wasn't reflecting his mood. A disappointment was ringing in his chest, stomach tightening in a strong grip of discontent. Was Lacus angry towards him for some reason? Is that why she hadn't shown up for the flower arrangements?

The brunet let his mind wander, more and more worrisome thoughts coming one after the other. He found himself having to stop and simply take a deep breath, cleansing most of the thoughts away as he exhaled. The nagging in the back of his mind didn't cease, though. He gnawed on his bottom lip, a distressing anxiousness building inside of him.

"Kira?"

The young man turned around at the mention of his name. "Athrun?" He blinked a couple times, staring at his old friend. "What are you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes slightly, feeling confused. Hadn't Athrun had plans with Cagalli?

The ex-FAITH member simply stood there, rubbing the back of his neck. Disappointment and uncertainty were etched into his features. His emerald-green eyes were lowered and staring at the pavement, orange light from the sun playing onto his face through the thick strands of hair gently caressing his cheeks and jaw. "I was going to surprise Cagalli with dinner plans," he spoke softly, "But when I got there, she was angry with me for some reason. She said it was because of something Lacus told her."

Kira tilted his head to the side. Because of something _Lacus _told her? Could that be why she didn't show up for the flower arrangements? "Well, Lacus wasn't at our meeting, either." He bit his lip lightly, wondering what in the world was going on. What could Lacus have told Cagalli that would make them _both _upset?

"That's strange," the azure-eyed teen murmured, looking up and staring at the brunette. "All Lacus has been able to talk about is the wedding. And she's really been looking forward to the flower arrangements, hasn't she? I mean, it's kind of her thing…."

"Yes." Kira nodded in agreement, running a hand down his face. "This is rather peculiar, isn't it? Maybe I should go talk to Lacus?" he wondered out loud. If they could find some _reason_ behind all this, then perhaps they could calm the two women down enough to talk to them and sort everything out.

Athrun let out a nearly nervous bark of laughter at the brunet's previous musings. "I wouldn't." He chuckled again, uncomfortably. "Not if she's as upset as Cagalli. She almost closed a door on my head." The navy-haired teen shuddered at his recent traumatizing experience with his fiancée. He wrung his hands together, eyes fixated on the long, elegant digits folding and unfolding themselves together.

The violet-eyed pilot lowered his eyebrows, lips pulled down into a small frown. Cagalli had tried to close a door on Athrun's head? Was she really that angry? This new piece of information further fueled the fire that drove Kira to solve this mystery at hand. "Well… I don't think Lacus—"

"Zala!"

The brunet was suddenly cut off, causing him to jump slightly. Behind him was a furious young man with jet-black hair and eyes red as the flames that blazed inside them. His hands were balled into tight fists, teeth gritted and lips pulled back into a livid snarl. Kira's eyes widened in shock at the pure, unadulterated anger that blazed across the younger teen's face.

"Luna… Luna told me what you did! You and… this guy!" he snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at Kira. His hand was shaking under the weight of his own fury, muscles flexing under the skin of his neck. "How could you do that to your fiancée? Especially Ms. Clyne, the sweetest, kindest person we've seen on the PLANTs in a long time! She's the only person who's been able to bring—"

He was cut off by a sharp, slapping noise and a stinging sensation in his right cheek. His sentence faltered and he simply stood there, head tilted off to one side. He reached up to touch the newly sensitive area, tiny pinpricks of pain flaring around his fingertips.

"Shinn!" Athrun barked out, suddenly taking on a firm, practiced military appearance. His head was high, shoulders back and a hard, stern look flashed in his eyes. "Now, I may not know what in the world you're going on about, but it's obviously making you angry." His voice softened slightly, taking on a gentler edge than he would normally use in the military. "If you would _calmly _explain to me what you're rambling about, I think this situation can be resolved far quicker."

"Calmly? _Calmly? _How can I possibly explain this to you _calmly_?" Shinn shouted, one of his hands opening and closing at his side. His other hand twitched as it held the rapidly reddening side of his face. "You've cheated on Lacus Clyne, that's the problem! Do you have no sense of decency or about the sanctity of _marriage?"_

Athrun's jaw fell open. His emerald eyes nearly popped out of his skull when the realization of what Shinn just said sunk it. "Cheated? On… _Lacus_?" he repeated, mind still seemingly dissipating into thin air the longer her stared at Shinn. "F-firstly, Shinn Asuka, I… I'm not even engaged to Lacus anymore."

It felt so strangely good to be able to say that in public. Now that the war was over, he no longer had to be Alex Dino, Cagalli Yula Athha's bodyguard. He could openly be Athrun Zala, engaged to Cagalli Yula Athha, representative of Orb. He didn't have to pretend to be engaged to Lacus and that lifted such a weight off of his shoulders.

Now it was Shinn's turn to look shocked. "Since when?"

"Since the end of the last war." Athrun tried to look confident. He nodded firmly and kept his lips in a tight, straight line, but his cheeks turned a very delicate shade of pink as he admitted the truth about his so-called 'engagement'. He mentally cursed himself for blushing, but still attempted to uphold his tough exterior. "This man, Kira Yamato, is now currently engaged to Ms. Clyne."

Kira smiled uncertainly and offered his hand to Shinn. The raven-haired teen stared at the hand momentarily before sniffing indignantly and turning his head away. The brunet looked slightly surprised and coughed as he awkwardly dropped his arm back to his side. The tension between Athrun and Shinn was nearly tangible and the air seemed to just _crackle _between them. Kira almost wanted to take a step back and physically remove himself for the uncomfortable situation. It took most of his will-power to keep his feet firmly planted in place and not to just bolt out of there the first chance he got.

"And secondly," Athrun sounded a little more sure of himself, a little more certain in what he was saying, "I have absolutely no idea where you would get the totally _inane _notion that I am cheating on my current fiancée with my best friend who is _also _engaged!"

Kira blinked at his blue-haired friend a couple times. Once said out loud, the entire situation seemed completely insane. He put a hand to his mouth to stifle a tiny giggle that threatened to bubble from his stomach. Unfortunately, he failed _miserably _and an unceremonious snort broke the shocked silence between the trio. The awkward grunt escalated into nearly hysterical laughter so quickly, the violet-eyed pilot was nearly keeled over in _pain _from laughing so hard.

"Wha-What's so funny?" Shinn screeched, an irate mystification playing across his face.

"It's just… Athrun!" Kira held his sides, still giggling wildly. "When you say this out loud, it all just sounds so ridiculous!" He fell into a squatting position, head hung between his legs as he attempted to calm his erratic breathing down. "Listen… if we could get everyone together, we could figure all of this out, right? Since Shinn has obviously been misinformed, we can try to get to the _root _of the issue and resolve it. Who started this in the first place?"

---

Lunamaria.

Lunamaria, Lacus, Cagalli, Shinn, Athrun and Kira all sat in their respective seats in one of the many Conference Rooms in the Archangel. Neither of them knowing how to start off the conversation without cracking some sort of tactless joke and making things far more awkward than need be, they simply sat in the heavy silence that enveloped the room.

"So…" Athrun was the first to say something, seeming at a loss for words after the one he had just spoken. He coughed and stared at his hands which were folded elegantly on the table in front of him. His long fingers twitched restlessly against the hard mahogany as nobody dared to say any more than he already had. "Alright, look. If we don't figure this out now, we never _are _and we're going to continue on fighting until both weddings end up canceled." He spat it out as fast as he could, cheeks flushing a subtle shade of red.

Lacus nodded and glanced over at Kira with a worried expression. "I truly don't want to believe you would do something like this, Kira," she started gently. "But... Miss Hawke has told me differently. But if I really believed everything she has said, I wouldn't be here now, would I?" She smiled uncertainly, reaching across the table and putting her small, pale hand on top of Kira's.

"I think it's Miss Hawke's place to explain this, personally." Kira stared affectionately at Lacus for a split second before turning his attention to Lunamaria.

Her hands were in her lap, a stubborn, determined look in her icy blue eyes. A new silence fell on the crowd as the magenta-haired girl mulishly refused to speak a word.

"Luna, would you just tell them?" Shinn sighed impatiently, rocking on the legs of his chair. "So we can get out of here?"

The red-eyed boy laid his chair back on its four legs. He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She closed her eyes, nose crinkling at the bridge.

"F-fine..." Lunamaria mumbled grudgingly. She took a deep breath and let out in a rush, "I was walking home from the shopping mall and I saw Athrun walking along with... _this _guy across the street from and so I was going to say hi when I heard them talking about _sleeping _together! Right in public!"

The group all stared at her in awe. Athrun's eyes were practically bugging out of his skull. His mouth was opening and closing, much like a fish. Kira's expression was slightly more reserved but still in a state of shock.

"Wait a minute..." Kira started slowly, a slow realization dawning upon him. "Athrun and I weren't talking about... _sleeping _together like that!" He shook his head so quickly it was surprising that he didn't get whiplash. He waved his hands in front of his face defensively.

"Oh? Then what _were _you talking about?" Cagalli snorted. She rolled her eyes and then turned them to glare coldly across the table at Athrun. Neither boy had the courage to speak up. The silence in the room was heavy and tense while they waited for either Athrun or Kira to explain themselves. "Come on, spit it out! If _that _wasn't what you were talking about, then what _were _you talking about?"

"Well, um..." Athrun coughed awkwardly into his hand. "When Kira and I were younger, back at the Academy, we, um...."

"We had our..." Kira paused, looking up at Athrun for some sort of reassurance. The blue-haired pilot simply stared at the table, hands clenching and unclenching in a nervous habit. "'Secret Sleepovers'," he mumbled, smiling uncertainly. "We only slept in the same bed as kids! A-and Athrun was a bed hog!"

"Kira drooled!"

Another silence drifted over the crowd. It only lasted a few moments, though, before Lacus decided to pipe up.

"Secret sleepovers?" she whispered, placing a hand over her lips to contain a giggle. "Is that really it?" She smiled gently, poking Kira's cheek. "That's so cute!"

The rest broke out into fits of laughter, letting out small coos at the thought of Kira and Athrun as children, huddled up together in the same bed. Athrun groaned and hid his face in his hands, face burning hotter than the time he had found Meer _in her lingerie _in his bed.

Kira only smiled and reached over, grasping Lacus's hand with a small squeeze. He only hoped that _someone _had learned something from this experience.

Even if it was only the knowledge that he drooled in his sleep....

**---End**

**A/N: **That... was massive. For me. Good LORD. Erm, thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this, birthday girl! XD


End file.
